


No Apologies

by Bex90



Series: Mickey and Ian: A D/s Relationship [1]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: D/s relationship, Dom!Mickey, M/M, Sub!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out but I'm going to post it anyway. </p>
<p>I've recently read a few BDSM themed fics and they have inspired me to do my own series. <br/>While I take inspiration from these fics it's not my intention to copy them, so if you feel that's what I'm doing please say so (nicely) and I'll delete or change them. </p>
<p>Mickey and Ian are in an established D/s relationship which works in and out of the bedroom. I'm hoping to chronical a series of one shots that will cover different aspects of their lives. Not all will be smutty but I'm not ruling it out completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Apologies

“Ian” Mickey said sternly, looking down at the redhead who was kneeling between his legs. “Ian look at me” when Mickey didn’t get a response he placed a firm hand under the younger man’s chin, forcing him to look up.   
“I’m sorr–” Ian stuttered tearfully.   
“What have I told you about apologising?” Frustration thick in Mickey’s voice. It was one of the few rules they’d established when they first started this. Ian was not allowed to apologise for anything. Ever. But lately that’s all the redhead seemed to be doing.   
“Go finish the dishes” Mickey sat back on the sofa, trying to move his gaze away from the redhead.   
“Please don’t send me away! I’ll be better!” Ian sobbed, launching himself at Mickey’s middle. He wrapped his arms tightly around the older man and wept into his chest.   
“Ian, I’m not sending you away. We need some space and you need to think about want you really want” Mickey sighed, running a hand through the red strands.   
“I want you, I want this” Ian said into Mickey’s chest. Ian sobbed harder, his whole body shaking. Mickey wrapped his own arms around the redhead until he calmed down.  
“I want you to get up, get those dishes done then come find me and we’ll talk” Mickey said once Ian’s sobbed had eased. “I want you to have a really good think about what you want out of this and why you think we came up with the rule about you not apologising. Can you do that for me?” Mickey pushed Ian away ever so slightly so he could see the redhead’s tear stained face. The older man put his hands on either side of Ian’s face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss and Ian practically melted.   
“Go on” Mickey tapped him lightly on the shoulder, indicating the redhead was being dismissed.   
“You’ll stay where I can see you?” Ian asked timidly as he stood up.   
“Of course” Mickey replied. Ian smiled, feeling reassured and headed into the kitchen.   
Ian spent most of the time he was cleaning the kitchen trying to stop himself from crying. But it was harder than he expected and he had to continuously steal glances at Mickey, who hadn’t moved from the sofa, to keep himself grounded. Why were they doing this? Why was it Ian’s idea in the first place? They were having incredible sex before any of this ever came up. Over the years something shifted between them, without ever meaning to Ian become more…submissive. That was the only word to describe it. Mickey’s pleasure got him hard and knowing he was the one giving him that pleasure made him come. When Ian finally voiced his thoughts to Mickey he was terrified the older man would shut him down, laugh at him. But Mickey didn’t. Mickey surprised Ian by being completely open to the idea and even did his own research. Mickey was constantly surprising Ian and had never been in love with him more.   
Once the kitchen was spotless and all the dishes were put away Ian wiped his face and steeled himself before heading back into the living room. He stood awkwardly at the beside the sofa waiting for Mickey to acknowledge him. It took a couple of minutes but Mickey finally turned the TV off and turned his attention to Ian.   
“Come sit next to me Ian” Mickey looked up at the redhead. Ian stepped towards Mickey and knelt in front of him. Mickey sighed. “Ian”  
“Mick please” Ian whispered, bowing his head to rest on Mickey’s knee. Mickey took a deep breath and ran his fingers through the redhead’s hair. Ian closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, sighing contently. Mickey couldn’t help but smile as he watched Ian. There was something utterly child-like that came out in Ian when his sub-space took over.   
“So I hope you’ve been thinking” Mickey said when it was clear Ian wasn’t going to start the conversation. “I’d like to know what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours” Mickey scratched lightly at Ian’s scalp and the redhead practically purred.   
“I can’t pinpoint exactly when things changed for me” Ian said honestly. “I’ve always loved you and loved our sex life, that hasn’t changed. If anything it’s only gotten stronger. As for the d/s side of things, I guess there’s a part of me that adores nothing more than to give you, and only you, complete control over me and not just in the bedroom. I stand by what I said before, I want you, I want us, I want this life we have. I guess I just have to work through my own insecurities”  
“What insecurities?”   
“I guess there’s only one” Ian chanced a look up at Mickey who was staring right back at him. “Disappointing you, not being good enough. I know we agreed on the no apologising rule together but…” Ian trailed off, breaking eye contact with Mickey.   
“But what Ian?” Mickey asked softly.   
“There’s always been that voice in my head telling me otherwise” Ian replied.   
Mickey sighed, understanding completely. “I wish there was something I could tell you to make that voice go away but we both know it’s not going to work. But can you make me a promise?”  
Ian finally looked up at Mickey, his eyes damp. “Anything”  
“Just talk to me and I will continue to tell you how much I love and adore you in the hope of drowning out that voice” Mickey said.   
“Yes Sir” Ian smiled as Mickey leant down for a kiss.  


End file.
